No Light, No Light
by ElenaDeSevilla
Summary: (spoilers from catws) Steve and Natasha are facing this battle as partners with Sam's help and the spy learns about trust and friendship thanks to Steve. And maybe he was her second chance... A hope of redemption ? "His bright blue eyes were like an ocean of thruth in the middle of lies." [Inspired by Florence The Machine's Song]


Chapter 1

**AN : So, here's my first Romanogers fanfiction ! I loved them since almost a year, and catws made me love them even more than I did. I listen my Florence+The Machine playlist (because yes, they're epic) and when « No Light, No Light » was played, I immediatly thought about them and I had inspiration. Based on the events of catws (I will use a few scenes from the movie and add quotes...). I'll try to represent them as they are in MCU in the best way I can. I hope you'll like it, the more you love it, the more I'll write. Please forgive me if I made mistakes, english is not my native language.**

* * *

**No Light, No Light** by ElenaDeSevilla

Chapter One :_You are the hole in my head _

When Steve regained consciousness, everything around him was darkness. Or maybe he should say _them_. He coughed because of the smock but tried to focus. He had to get out of there with Natasha before HYDRA -or SHIELD it's the same thing now- arrived. With his shield, he pushed the building debris and breathed some hair. Realising that Natasha didn't even make a witty comment, he turned to look at her. She was barely conscious and her body was covered of soot and dust as he was. Did he look _that_ terrible too ? Seeing no other way, he carried her. He saw lights in the sky. Damn ! He moved as fast as he coud. He wanted to use the car because he was obviously still shaken but it was impossible, so he went to the forest he once knew... Gently, he laid her on the ground and took off his coat and put it under her head. She seemed pretty tired, which was kinda normal after that.

"Natasha", he whispered. "Natasha wake up !", he repeated, shaking slowly her shoulder.

She groaned in pain. Her head hurt. She heard Steve's voice and felt him moving her "Ouch... Where are we ?"

"In the forest, I couldn't move further. We need to leave, can you walk ?"

"Yeah, I think so", she replied weakly.

She stood up but her knees coudn't handle it. Steve caught her and put her arm on his shoulder. He was worried : they needed to hide somewhere and to rest just for a few hours. Because he knew SHIELD would find them very soon. So, they walked and walked for 2 hours and stopped in front of a drugstore. He let Natasha outside, who was too tired to protest properly. He needed to take away her pain _now_ because he needed for the fight. It was their battle now. He finally found what Natasha needed. The problem was : he didn't have any money. He never stole but it was necessary. If Natasha wasn't operable, they were doomed. Sure two wasn't enough against hundreds and hundreds of skilled agents but it was still better than being one. And it was The Black Widow, famous master assassin. So, he took the drug and discretly went out. Wrapping Natasha's hand on his shoulder again, he walks until he saw a bench.

"Here, take it", he said, giving her the drug to calm her pain. The sooner she took it, the sooner she would get better.

"I don't need it."

"Natasha, it's not the moment, just take it."

"Okay, okay. Just give it to me, Rogers.", she anwsered, secretly impressed by the determination of his voice.

"We need to be ready. We might have escaped from them it won't last. They are too many."

"You're right... Wait, did you steal it from the drugstore ?"

"Well, I didn't have money so", he replied slightly blushing.

"My my, Captain full of righteousness stole something for me. Well, I'm flattered", she said while touching her hair in a perky way, just like she was used to when they still believed SHIELD was good.

"At least, your wit is back", he said smiling at her. "Now we have to hide somewhere safe temporarily, any suggestion ?"

"I don't know... I don- I don't really have friends here.", she admitted.

"Well, you have me."

"Yeah... I guess. What about you, do you know someone you could trust, maybe ?"

"Maybe."

They kept walking until they reached Sam Wilson's house. Steve didn't know that much about him but his guts was telling him he was someone he could count on. He knew he was here. They always ran just before the dawn and the sun started to rise, so it was around 7 a.m. He knocked at the door and Sam appeared. Judging by his face, they looked _really_ terrible.

"Hey man", Sam said.

"I'm sorry about this, we need a place to live on", Steve explained.

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us."

To say he was surprised was not the word strong enough. "...Not everyone", Sam replied after looking both of them and letting them enter.

Sam knew that it was dangerous to welcome them in this house but he needed help. He didn't know why they were here but it must be a life or death situation to trust him, a man they barely know. For him, he was more than Captain America : the was someone who understood him. He was a soldier, and he lost his best friend too. And more importantly, he trusted him. He showed them the guest room and gave some clothes. Lucky for Steve's co-worker, he did have women clothes. Apparently, Steve wasn't as alone as he thought. He prepared some breakfast, they must be hungry as hell. In the guest room, his two fellows were probably discussing, judging by the noices but he didn't want to bother them.

Steve was in the bathroom next to the guest room, and watched the mirror. He noticed that Natasha seemed so lost, something he thought he would never see.

"You okay ?"

"Yeah.", she answered unconvincingly.

Steve walked until he reached the bed where she was sittting and sit in front of her, his face turning into a worried expression. "What's going on ?"

During a few second, everything was just silence. Her eyes were telling him she was vulnerable. He understood why : after all, they just learnt they lived in a lie since years. Most of the agents they worked with were part of HYDRA. Betrayal was the word. He didn't want to force her to speak, he felt she needed to do it herself. "When I _first entered SHIELD_ I _thought_ I was _going__ straight_", she started hesitating.

"But I guess I just traded in the K.G.B. for HYDRA." she continued. She never confided to anyone -except Clint just before she joined SHIELD- but now that she began, she couldn't stop. His bright blue eyes were like an ocean of thruth in the middle of lies. "I thought I knew those lies I was telling but…I guess, I can't tell the difference anymore."

Steve was speechless. Who would have thought Natasha Romanoff was feeling... guilty ? He knew she wasn't as cold as she pretended -he knew her more than most of people-, but seeing how the revelation made her question her identity "there's a chance you might be in the wrong business".

The shadow of a smile appeared on her face, and disappeared quickly. "I owe you", she stated. Saying that for her was something important : love is for children, the closest bond she had with people was a debt.

She shook his head in negation and whispered, "It's okay". _Of course, he woud say that_, Natasha thought. But she had to know. He was the only one she could trust now, but was it mutual ? "If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save your life, and you be honest with me... Would you trust me to do it ?"

"I would now", he stated. Natasha just looked at him, too astonished to speak immediatly. _She had a childish look like that_, thought Steve. He didn't realise how important his trust was to her, but he was glad to see the spark in her eyes were back. But if was different this time for Natasha. _It was hope. Hope of redemption_, she tought. If someone as pure as Steve trusted her, maybe she could get a second chance to go straight. However, her eyes wanted to close to sleep. She smiled to him and he smiled back, his eyes apparently closing against his will too. They were too tired.

"I made breakfast but I see you guys...need some sleep", Sam pointed out.

"No we have to...", Natasha tried to protest but was interrupted by Sam. "No, I insist. You should get some rest before you explain me what is going on because I guess you must be in a terrible mess to come and see me. I don't want you two to sleep while fighting", he added half-jocking. He layed an eye on them and saw they were already sleeping, their heads keeping them from falling down. Sam came closer and made them lay down on the bed. He left the room thinking about his old life appearing again -in a strange way he must say-. _This is going to be so much fun_, the thought.

* * *

**AN : Dun dun DUUUUN ! Here's my first chapter, you guys can tell me if you like it, I always answer, don't worry. Yes, I talked about Sam because he's such an interesting character and Anthony Mackie is a gift btw. I like him with Steve and Natasha as a team and friends.**


End file.
